vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Galdino (Mr. 3)
|-|Alabasta Saga= |-|Impel Down Arc= Summary Galdino, also known by his epithet “'Loan Shark Galdino'” and his alias Mr. 3, is a former officer agent, alongside his former partner Miss Goldenweek. He is regarded as the smartest of the officers and only got the position of "Mr. 3" because of that. He has eaten the Doru Doru no Mi which allows him to create and control candle wax at will. He faces the Straw Hats at Little Garden and gets defeated, after which he then travels to Alabasta to try and tell Mr. 0 about them, but gets fed to a giant bananadile. Thankfully, he turns out to be still alive and helps the captured Straw Hats and Smoker escape creating a wax key. After the events at Alabasta, he's sent to Impel Down, where he befriends Buggy and assists in a break out, then heads with Luffy to Marineford and finally joins Buggy's crew. He has a bounty of 24,000,000 berries over his head. Power and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C | Possibly High 7-C Name: Galdino, Mr. 3 (former), epithet "Loan Shark Galdino". Origin: One Piece Gender: Male. Age: 37 (Pre-Timeskip), 39 (Post-Timeskip). Classification: Former Official Agent of Baroque Works, Pirate, Executive of the Buggy Pirates Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Wax Manipulation, Limited Duplication (Can create Wax clones of himself, however is not combat applicable due to them being stationary), Weapon Creation, Limited Fire Manipulation (Can create candles with flames with his power, as well as make his hair catch fire), Forcefield Creation, Limited Transmutation (With time, he can turn opponents into wax statues). Attack Potency: At least Large Building level+ (Fought with Luffy) | Possibly Large Town level (Assisted Luffy in defeating the Minotaurus in Impel Down) Speed: High Hypersonic | Likely Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class M (His wax can restrict Zoro and giants such as Brogy). Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown Durability: At least Large Building level+ (took numerous hits from Luffy) | Large Town level (His wax can withstand the impact of Luffy's attacks and even kept Magellan at bay momentarily) Stamina: Superhuman. Range: Tens of meters with wax. Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: High (Demonstrated to have a certain strategic skill, by deceiving the giants Dorry and Broggy, weakening them to defeat them more easily, in addition to the Straw Hats). Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit users weaknesses. The fire and hot temperatures turns his power nearly useless. His clones are unmobile and only works to deceive the opponent. Without Miss Goldenweek his wax creations lacks color. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Doru Doru no Mi '(Wax-Wax Fruit)': Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to tap large quantities of wax from their body and create things from it, making the user a Candle Human. The user is also able to generate a small amount of fire, a different element from wax, on top of their head as they produce wax in relation to being a candleman. *'Candle Lock' (キャンドルロック Kyandoru Rokku): Producing wax and spreading it over an opponent's limb, Mr. 3 immobilizes his opponents with a large candle-shaped restraint. *'Giant Candle Service Set' (特大キャンドル･サービスセット Tokudai Kyandoru Sābisu Setto): Mr. 3 creates a massive birthday cake-shaped wax arrangement with a pillar on top of the lower "floors" of the cake, then makes a spinning half-dome on top of that, with burning candles. He then places targets he has captured onto the cake. As the candles burn, they slowly encase the targets in wax vapor, and essentially turn them into wax dolls. If left unchecked in time, the targets suffocate. *'Candle Jacket' (キャンドルジャケット Kyandoru Jaketto): Mr. 3 uses wax to tie up his opponents in the ground. *'Doru Doru Arts: Ken' (ドルドル彫刻アーツ「剣」 Doru Doru Ātsu 「Ken」, literally meaning "Wax Wax Sculpture 'Sword'"): Mr. 3 makes a large sword out of wax. *'Doru Doru Arts: Mori' (ドルドル彫刻アーツ「銛」 Doru Doru Ātsu 「Mori」, literally meaning "Wax Wax Sculpture 'Harpoon'"): Mr. 3 makes a wax harpoon and attacks an enemy with it. *'Candle Wall' (キャンドル壁ウォール Kyandoru Wōru): Mr. 3 makes a wax wall to defend himself from an enemy that is attacking him. This is strong enough to withstand most blunt attacks. This was first seen being used against Luffy. He also used it to great extent in defending against Magellan's poisonous Hydra, although it couldn't resist Magellan's ultimate technique, Venom Demon: Jigoku no Shinpan, and ended up melting as a result. *'Candle Champion' (キャンドル･チャンピオン Kyandoru Chanpion): Covering himself in wax, Mr. 3 makes a massive battle suit that resembles a large robotic boxer. The suit shields him and gives him incredibly enhanced physical power and defenses. It is so strong that Mr. 3 was able to defeat a pirate with a 42,000,000beli bounty. Because of this, it is thus considered Mr. 3's best piece of art. **'Champ Fight: Oraga Hatake' (チャンプ･ファイト 「おらが畑」''Chanpu Faito: Oraga Hatake'', literally meaning "Champ Fight: Plowing the Field"): Suited within his Candle Champion creation, Mr. 3 plows towards an opponent with his boxing gloves. *'Doru Doru no Yakata' (ドルドルの館 Doru Doru no Yakata, literally meaning "Wax Wax Mansion"): Mr. 3 creates many wax clones of himself in order to conceal his real body and launch a fatal surprise attack on the target with a dagger. If the real body is attacked, however, his clones are useless. *'Doru Doru Ball' (ドルドル･ボール Doru Doru Bōru, literally meaning "Wax Wax Ball"): Mr. 3 covers himself in wax to protect himself. *'Candle House' (キャンドル・ハウス Kyandoru Hausu): Mr. 3 creates a big box to get in with small holes to be able to see. It was used to move safely on Level 5 alongside Buggy. The house was made to be extra thick to protect them from the Wolf Unit and the freezing cold, and there is no bottom so they can move the house, which is a difficult task due to its heaviness, and allowed the Wolves to burrow underground to reach inside their house. *'Doru Doru Kaijo' (ドルドル解除 Doru Doru Kaijō, literally meaning "Wax Wax Removal"): Mr. 3 turns back into liquid the hardened wax of anything he created. Key: Arabasta Saga | Impel Down Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:One Piece Category:Male Characters Category:Criminals Category:Duplication Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Pirates Category:Assassins Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Wax Users Category:Organic Users